


Right Here Beside you.

by gender_neutral_panda



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, No Daddy Kink, and phil helps him out, dan acts like hes five, dan gets anxious, i repeat no daddy kink, just innocent dan, when hes acting five at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_neutral_panda/pseuds/gender_neutral_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets anxious about Christmas and Phil is right by his side to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here Beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this might be slightly terrible, but I wrote it at 6am. Constructive Criticism is welcome, once again :)

“Phil, can we _please_ go get the Christmas tree today? It’s after Halloween _and_ thanksgiving now!” Dan pleaded, giving Phil his best puppy dog eyes. The two YouTubers were eating cereal while watching some random film that Phil picked out, and Dan was seriously getting excited for Christmas.

“It’s only like December third, Dan,” Phil says with a chuckle, “besides, we can’t even have a real tree. We still have the old put-together one.”

Dan’s face crumples at that, and Phil scoots closer to him, putting his cereal down and wrapping his arms around the younger boy and kissing his head. “Hey, don’t be like that. I know you’ve always wanted a real tree. We can get one when we move into an actual house, okay?”

Dan nods, but the pout hasn’t moved from his face. “Can we at least set up the fake one, then?” he asks Phil, who nods.

“Tonight, okay? We were going to go to the shops today to get presents for everyone, remember?” Phil says gently, knowing that Dan has slipped into his Space.

Dan’s Space is something Phil found out about a couple months into moving in with the younger boy. Dan seems to almost turn into a five year old sometimes, with his mannerisms and how he talks. It could last an hour, or it could last ten minutes. Phil’s never seen it go on longer than an hour though. The first time it had happened, Phil didn’t know what to do, so he looked it up. His Google search had brought up a lot of porn blogs, and he was confused. It wasn’t anything sexual for Dan, he just got into his Space and then got out of it. He definitely wasn’t into the collars or the submissive stuff; they had talked about that ages ago. So, he decided to talk to Dan about it. It turned out that it was simply a coping mechanism for his anxiety; if Dan felt too anxious, he went into his Space.

They’ve talked before about what to do when Dan’s in his Space, so Phil knows what to do when Dan just nods at him.

“Do you want to colour?” he asks Dan, glad he picked up the Christmas-themed colouring books the other day. Colouring is something that calms them both down, regardless of Dan’s in his Space or not.

Dan’s eyes light up, and he nods, putting his cereal down as well. Phil stands to grab the colouring book and pencil crayons (“I don’t care if I act like I’m five, I’m still an adult man who will use pencil crayons!”), while Dan moves to sit cross-legged on the floor.

They’ve both halfway done their pictures when Phil talks again. “What’s bugging you, love?”

Dan stops colouring and looks up at Phil, eyes adorably wide. “I don’t know. I just want Christmas to be perfect this year; how are both our families going to fit into this apartment?”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Phil says, and Dan nods before resuming his colouring.

“Well, we can move around the stuff in the lounge, or move it into the guest bedroom for the day, and we already bought the new dining table for Christmas. They’ve said that they’re going to be driving back no later than midnight so we don’t need to worry about sleeping arrangements, remember?”

Phil can see how his words help Dan, he visibly relaxes, so he keeps going. “We also have the turkey already in the freezer, and Zoella’s going to send us instructions on how to prepare it and everything. The tree is going up tonight, and we can decorate on the weekend. We’ll be okay, you. Don’t worry.”

Dan’s stopped colouring now, his picture done, and he closes the book and puts it on the coffee table. He then scoots closer to Phil and climbs into his lap, resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder.

“You okay, now?” Phil asks, and Dan nods.

“I’m still slightly anxious about it, but it’s not as bad. I’m out of the Space, I know that for sure.”

“That’s good,” Phil smiles, “Do you think shopping will make it worse? Or do you know what you want to get everyone?”

“I know what I want to get everyone,” Dan says, getting out of Phil’s lap and standing up, stretching. “Are we going to do what we did last year, where we shopped for everyone else together, and then split up and shopped for each other alone?” Dan helps Phil get up, and the older boy nods.

“It’s going to be a Wednesday afternoon, so I doubt too many people will be out and about.”

“So we should go get dressed then?” Dan asks, but there’s a mischievous smirk on his face.  

“Dan, getting dressed means putting clothes on, not taking them off and staying in bed for two hours,” Phil winks.

“What if it’s only for one hour?”

“Do we even have lube?”

Dan thinks for a moment before responding. “Shower then,” He winks, and then races out of the room and up the stairs.

Phil just laughs and shakes his head before racing up behind him.

And if Phil decides to buy a real, but miniature tree just to see Dan’s face light up, who could blame him?


End file.
